


Family

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Trans Character, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven never did have a good relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

" _Wallace_."

The desperation in Steven's voice was audible. In that one single, small word, his voice cracked and tears had formed in his eyes. Clearly something upsetting had happened to him.

Wallace knew it would be best to solely comfort him at the moment. He made his way over to where Steven was sitting at his desk and crouched down beside him in his chair, rubbing his arm in reassurance.

Steven was staring at his phone through blurry, tear filled eyes. "He messaged me." It was a faint, breathy whisper. He really should've changed his number a long time ago. It had gotten leaked a few times already, though quickly taken down. Still, resulting in some quite odd messages.

This didn't happen often, that Steven mentioned him. Wallace knew it was a touchy subject. He most likely knew who this "he" was. He put his hand over Steven's free one, something he did so often to calm him down. "Steven," His voice was soft and sweet, more so than usual. "do you want to tell me who he is?" If Steven wanted to talk about it, he'd start with the basics. If not, well, he'd continue as he's doing and comfort him to his best extent.

Steven shot an icy glare to the man at his side. Almost as if the cold of his steel blue eyes could actually freeze him. His eyes were puffy and red, yet he still retained that profound color. That was Steven. He remained vigilant and steeled, regardless what life threw at him. Or at least, he tries to be. Wallace knows that it's hard for him to keep up sometimes. He's always there when it is. He took the hint that Steven didn't want to talk about him directly.

With his phone now laying on the desk and hands curled into a fist, Steven let out a shakey sigh and let the words come, dispite his trying to hold back. It wasn't like him to let himself get out of hand like this. "He's asking me for help, Wallace. For _help_! Apparently the bastard got himself into a time crunch and needs the extra help. He's a complete idiot, thinking I'd actually help _him_. He even called me his son! Arceus knows I'll never be his, nontheless his son. In his mind I'm still the little brat of a girl that made him lose Mother." He choked on his words, now sobbing.

Wallace couldn't handle seeing Steven like this. He rushed to get a damp washcloth and wipe Steven's tears away, soothing his puffy eyes. He then pulled him into a hug, humming a tune to calm him down. He ran his hands through Steven's hair, it always seemed to relax him. To make him feel a little bit better. "Shh, Steven it's okay. It's okay. You don't have to think about that. You don't even have to respond to him. You don't owe him anything."

To him, that wasn't true. It was his whole life up until he was able to move out of Devon, and now it may come back into his current life. Steven burried his face into Wallace's chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Wallace, we both know that isn't true..." He let out another sob, muffled and mixed in with a miserable whine. "He's my only family."

There were a few minutes of silence while Wallace waited until Steven was more docile and had moved back from Wallace's embrace, staring at the floor blankly. "Steven, I want you to take a look at your hands." Wallace put Steven's hands in his, smiling slightly. "Do you see this ring?" He pointed at the small one on Steven's ring finger, the one with the diamond, below his thick steel ring.

Steven whined, trying to protest. He didn't always enjoy it when Wallace got all mushy like this. Though, he supposed he probably did have a reason for it. Wallace always had a reason for doing the things he did.

"Dearest, this means that we're tied. That we're family. And you have a new sister, and even a niece to prove it! He's not your only family. You don't deserve that. Even though we may not be direct family, we still love you to death." He drew Steven into a hug and kissed him briefly. "And I love you more than anyone else."

Not knowing what to say, Steven fidgeted nervously, playing with his rings, but smiling. "I know... I love you too."

Wallace laughed happly and hugged him again. "I'll even call them up here to prove it to you!"

Snickering in response, Steven pulled back and waved his hands frantically. "No, no! That's not necessary!" He locked lips with Wallace, beaming with happiness. "You're more than enough love for me."

**Author's Note:**

> and then sister wallace and lisia came over and they watched movies the end


End file.
